


If you could only see the beast you've made of me

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Jon Snow didn't go to The Wall, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Knight!Jon, Minor Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: 'Jon Snow, do you swear before the eyes of gods and men to defend those who cannot defend themselves, to protect all women and children, to obey your captains, your liege lord, and your king, to fight bravely when needed and do such other tasks as are laid upon you, however hard or humble or dangerous they may be?''Yes,'





	If you could only see the beast you've made of me

The knight with the burnt face looked at the knight who had snow white skin. 'That sister of yours,' said the knight with the burnt face started. 'Yes,' said the knight with skin as white as snow. 'she has a hold on you,' said the man with grey eyed man said. 'She does,' he looked at her with a smile. As she begged for their father's life. 'She's brave for doing this,' said Sandor. 'She is,' Said Jon. 'Do you love her?' Jon nodded. 'In a way, a brother shouldn't love his sister?' Jon nodded.

'So you're as sick as the King Slayer?' Jon watched Sansa. 'Do you hear me boy?' the hound grabbed Jon's shoulder, 'did you hear me?'

'Yes, I heard you,' Said Jon, nearly crying from the pain. 'Good, so you're sick fuck?' Jon left the bench they sat at. 'Your Grace,' Said Jon, kneeling. 'Yes, Jon Snow,' Joffrey spat. Jon faked a smile, 'You think you're a knight, when you have been handed a sword,' Jon wanted to roll his eyes, 'have you ever used one lady Sansa?' The King asked Sansa. 'No, Your Grace,' Said Sansa. 'I shall get you a sword, and you a sword,' he pointed at Jon.

'Let's see if you 2 are good fighters,' said Joffrey. Jon grimaced. Sansa felt like she was glass bones wrapped in thin parchment. As she was given a sword, she didn't want to hurt her brother.

she mouthed to him I'M SORRY, he mouthed the same thing. She felt clumsy on her feet. She wished Arya was here. Oh how she missed her sister. Despite them being different. As Jon got into a protective crouch as he was an animal. She tripped on her dress. He didn't want to hurt her. He then yelled; 'I'M PRINCE AEMON THE DRAGON KNIGHT!' He was then said, he wasn't with Robb. 'Then I'll be Florian the fool,' She yelled. Joffrey took a sip of wine. When they came into contact she put scars on his body. 'Jon give me the sword, Sansa give me the sword,' said Joffrey, he then put Jon's sword to Sansa's ear, ripping it off. Sansa hid her yelp. 

Jon wanted to jump on him. But he knew it was a bad idea. Cersei knew this was going 2 far so she looked at her son. 'Mother don't worry,' Said Joffrey. She wanted to puke. Why was he like this? Jaime wasn't like this? But Robert was. 'Joffrey enough!' She yelled grabbing her skirts, saying sorry to the Stark children. She didn't want this children to suffer. 'Take them to the Maester, and you Joffrey will get the rod tonight,' she said, running toward Sansa. 'He's so stupid,' Said Cersei.


End file.
